The very thin line between hating and loving
by SnoopyxXxdancer
Summary: Rain is arranged to marry...well, who else than the slytherin king himself?All is well..ok, no, but no one's dead yet... But what happens when Draco uncovers Rain's darkest secret? and what happens when he realises that he is the reason for that secret?
1. Prologue

okay so here'e the intro to my new story:)

I was walking around, trying to find a place to hide from him. I knew he'd eventually find me, but the later, the better. Who's he? Draco Malfoy, the boy I fell in love with. Why am I hiding from him? Because he wants me to suffer. Why? Because I humiliated him in front of the whole Slytherin house. My name is Rain Matthews and I'm 16, almost 17 years old. I have long red (Dark red, dyed) hair and morning-sky orange-pink eyes. My parents died when I was barely a year old and I live with my evil aunt. She's very…abusive in many ways. She's a lesbian, and a whore, too, so I get to meet tons of different lesbian girls everyday. Yay me, right? Well, maybe if I was a guy, but I'm a girl, and I think it's gross. Anyways, I go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I'm (of course) a Slytherin, and I'm Draco Malfoy's fiancé. CLICHÉ! That's the first word that comes up to mind every time I think about it. My aunt and I are both death eaters, and she put me in this whole thing, so we can be in a higher level (for purebloods and shit). Anyways, enough about me only, let me tell you about my friends. First, there's Rachel, but everyone calls her Rae. When I say everyone, I really mean EVERYONE. Rae's pretty popular, especially with the boys. She also has blood-red hair, because since were twins (from different families) we do everything the same. We shop together so we can have the same clothes, except mine are mostly Black, red, lime green, white, pink and glitters, and hers are mostly White, grey, blue, yellow, orange and shiny (like those astronaut-ish materials things). We grew up together, and she has the same problems as me. Her dad is abusive (not gay though). He's been that way since her mom died with my parents, so in a way, he's been like that forever. She's arranged to marry Blaise Zambini, Draco's Best friend and he, too, wants to make her suffer. We are both hyper and bubbly people, we're very understanding, patient, and when were mad we can make weird things happen (as in make stuff burn and/or explode… weird). I have another friend, her name is Zoee, and she has short black hair, green-blue eyes and is engaged to Harry Pottah (hehe). I'm not as close with her as I am with Rae, but we're still pretty close. She's not in an arranged marriage (lucky biotch=D) but she's a Gryffindor (k) so pretty much everyone I know (in Slytherin) hate her. We're like the AWESOME POSSUM gang, we're never serious and we talk back to teachers ALL THE TIME. Rae and Zoee used to hate each other, but I kinda locked them in my room for a week…hehe, yeah; I'm random and VERY evil!!! Mwahah=D. Anyways, I'll start the story from when I learned about this engagement stuff, and you can follow from there…by the way, Ilearned last summer, so its before sixth year, which is what I am in right now=D.  
Seak Peek:-:WHAT??? You can't just sell me off to some a$$whole who can't find himself a girlfriend! I'm NOT getting married!" "RAIN MATTHEWS!I HAVE been taking care of you ever since your goddamn parents decided to kill themselves in that f---ing car crash, so you could AT LEAST respect the fact that I'm doing this for your OWN GOOD!" she screamed at me, so I stormed off to Rachelle's house, only to realize that she was coming my way, looking just as pissed as I did


	2. Say WHAT?

"Rain, you're getting married." I heard my aunt say, as she was looking at her nails. I don't really listen when she talks, so I just kinda shrugged it off, until I realized what exactly she had said.

"say WHAT??? You can't just sell me off to some a$$whole who can't find himself a girlfriend! I'm NOT getting married! He's probably going to sell me off to sone drug dealers, I could DIE! don't you care about me AT ALL??"

"RAIN MATTHEWS!I HAVE been taking care of you ever since your goddamn parents decided to kill themselves in that f---ing car crash, so you could AT LEAST respect the fact that I'm doing this for your OWN GOOD! and of course I love you, my little pet" she screamed at me,(except for the last part...bipolar, much?)I rolled my eyes, not wanting her to hurt me, yet, but then I stormed off to Rachelle's house, only to realize that she was coming my way, looking just as pissed as I did.

".god, Rae, I am SO pissed off, I can't beleive IT, SHE IS SO EVIL" and then I heard/saw a tree explode beside me(damn, I have to control whatever it is I do!) "So am I, girl, I cannot believe what my dad just told me! AREN'T THERE ANY TEENAGE RIGHTS OF ANY SORTS IN THE GODDAMN WORLD?" and then another tree exploded, so we laughed a little only to realize that we were going through the same thing. At the same time, we said ".GAWD!" "I wonder who I'm marrying, I really hope its not some 30 year old perverted cat-freak who'll make me dress up as random animals» I said "Girl, you do NOT make sense, now go back home and ask your aunt who your marrying and I'll to the same…Meet you back at Boomlane:)!" "oki then…"we both left to go ask our guardian/parent who we were 'sold' to.

¤Rain's 'house'¤

"So, auntie dearest, who am I sold to?" I asked, with the fakest smile, but she didnt notice."Oh, I am so glad that you've come to your senses(R-pfft, yeah right) darlin! you will love this! you are getting married to The Malfoy boy!" she answered, and I now realised why she seemed so happy about it... oh god, how I hate that asshole!

¤30mins later, Boomlane¤

We were both staring at flowers, still in shock. * _omg... omg... omg...OMG! holy sh*t. I'm SCREWED! Or will be, soon…hehe, engaged to the Slytherin playboy, Draco freaking Malfoy...what if he finds out about...no, he would never know it was me_*

Rae's P.O.V.

I was looking at the pretty little white flower, thinking *_GODDAMNIT! Why him? Whyyyy? I was best friends with him before but now he's just so freaking annoying with his 'I'm better than you' persona. I don't have it bad compared to Rain though. I'm only with Blaise, she has to be with MALFOY! Dang...what IS wrong with this huh??? Woah, this flower is really sweet, it was so--_ _'Spy n.006-' wait, that's my NICKNAME!*_

Back to Rain's P.O.V.

I looked at Rae and laughed. She was staring at the white flower so much that she didn't even realize that a butterfly went on her hand. The funny thing is, Rae is OBSESSED with butterflies, she's always trying to catch them (same with me, but I'm more into the dangerous things, as in Werewolves ;D)

"Spy n.006, B on your hand, I repeat, B ON YOUR HAND!" Rae looked at her hand and she literally started jumping around (cuz she's like that), until she realized that the butterfly was gone, then she sat back down, look at me and at the same time we started laughing. Why? let's say, something similar happened about 7 years ago, and I'm not going into details here, but dang, Rae hits HARD when your in her way.

"Rae I'm off, my aunt is most probably gonna want her toy now, call me at 11:13pm, just cuz I like giving you exact times, before you ask why."

"Okay, gurl, you are strong, I couldn't STAND all she's doing to you. I mean the basement for three days for not liking her food? that is WEIRD"

"Well I have to stay strong, for Maryann, She's my little angel, she has to be safe. Girl, she's only 3yrs old, she doesnt deserve to get treated so badly" I said, with (ALMOST) tears in my eyes. I mean, Marzy(yes, I do nickname her Marzy, sue me) means so much to me, She loves me(compared to someone) and I feel like I'm safe with her(yes, she is three years old, and I know she can't help me in anyway, so again, sue me for beleiveing that she could save me).

_sneak peek: "Let go of her. NOW." I said, close to losing my temper stay calm...RELAX DAMNIT! She looked at me and smirked "Is little thunder going to cry?" and laughed. That's all it took for me to jump on her, grabbing her throat."My. name. is. RAIN!_


End file.
